1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging unit, an imaging apparatus, and a computer readable medium storing thereon an imaging control program.
2. Related Art
An imaging unit is known in which a back emission type imaging chip and a signal processing chip are connected via micro-bumps provided for each cell containing a group of pixels.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-49361
When the amplification ratio is low in a case where the incident light is strong and there is a large amount of charge, the signal retrieved from the regions where the incident light is weak is also weak. On the other hand, when the amplification ratio is high in regions where the incident light is weak, the signal retrieved from regions where the incident light is strong becomes saturated. Therefore, the dynamic range of the imaging unit is limited to a narrow range.